Everytime
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. With Derris Kharlan continuing its eternal journey, Kratos wonders whether the choice he made was the right one or not. Small ending spoilers, K plus for safety's sake.


**Well, here's my first ToS one-shot! Hmm…this also seems to be my first songfic too.**

**Sheena: This is a post game fic, so unless you know what happens, you can read on.**

**Well, it's a sad little fic with a sad little song. I certainly hope you enjoy it! Oh yes, one more thing, this will sound weird now, but once you read this, you'll understand: this is in NO WAY incest. I hate that sort of thing and would never write it. I feel this song links closely to the idea, hence why I've written it, and some things will sound weird, but like I said, this is in NO WAY incest. Sheena is here with me, Regal and Zelos shall close.**

**Sheena: RoyalFanatic doesn't own Tales of Symphonia and "Everything", by Britney Spears.**

**By agreeing to get rid of the Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals, Kratos also removed his own. He lost most of his angel powers by doing so.**

**On with the one-shot!**

It has been a year since the Great Yggdrasill Tree had sprouted on the world of Symphonia, a year since Derris Kharlan, the comet of mana, had left the world, continuing its journey throughout space…

…A year since that day, when he made his foolish choice.

Angels flew around, speaking with each other, slowly gaining back their souls. He watched them from afar as they slowly gained their emotions and senses. They were celebrating, thanking the Goddess, mercy in general, and him.

He shook his head every time they said that. How he wanted to tell them he wasn't a hero; that he was nothing more than a coward. He had run away; leaving behind him a world that might've accepted him, friends he knew he could place his trust in…and a son who loved him.

Despite the forever purple sky, the angels knew when it was day and night. As sleep began taking over them one by one, the former seraphim knew that sleep would not be granted to him just yet.

Kratos walked through Welgaia, taking in the silence. It was different, more peaceful than the silence one year ago. He walked up to a machine and turned it on absentmindedly, wondering why sleep was so far away.

The machine showed a wooden house on the planet Symphonia. It was nighttime over there too. Eight figures were outside; it appears they were throwing a party of sorts. One of them was a dwarf, two were half-elves, and the rest were humans. Kratos wondered what brought Symphonia's heroes together and throw a party. Then it hit him; today was Lloyd's birthday…he was eighteen.

Kratos felt guilt and loneliness welling in his heart. He moved his hand closer to the screen and began in a soft tenor voice:

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

He sighed heavily, thinking how true that was. Kratos was never able to rest properly; Lloyd would always appear in his dreams. Lloyd looked very happy as he blew out the candles. Kratos shut the machine off and continued his walk, his voice still soft and true:

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy _

And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Stopping again to think; he was amazed how he could fit his true emotions in the song. Every single day he had imagined Lloyd there, with that smile on his face. Thinking about what the machine had showed, he felt guilty for NOT being happy for Lloyd; he was moving on, forgetting about his coward of a father.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

If only Lloyd could hear him! Perhaps then he would realize how hard it was for Kratos to listen to Mithos, to betray everyone, and even to duel against his only son.

But since when was a song good enough to justify the wrong he has done?

He fell to his knees, his head hung low. His voice was somewhat shaky, for tears could not be held back.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away _

And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Kratos stood up, not even bothering to hide the tears that fell from his face. He walked back to his room and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes, relieved that sleep would finally come, allowing the final tears to gently hit the sheets…whispering one sentence, so softly none could ever hear…

What have I done…?

**Zelos: (Teary eyed) Dang!**

**Regal: It truly is a shame.**

**Zelos: Well, once again, RF would like to point out that no incest is involved whatsoever. Sure, the song's chorus say "Iguess I needyou baby", but RF didn't want to change the song around. And it's such a small thing!**

**Regal: Please review.**


End file.
